


Fuck This Pussy Boy Fuck It

by Diaw25



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaw25/pseuds/Diaw25
Summary: Hyunjae has a pussy. That’s it. That’s the summary.





	Fuck This Pussy Boy Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta’d or whatever

Hyunjae is drenched, slick little hole clenching desperately around nothing. Soaking the fabric of his panties, as he desperately rises Juyeon’s thigh. He stares, a predatory smile on his face, at the way Hyunjae is crying, begging Juyeon to just touch him. 

He wants to indulge him and just tear Hyunjae’s panties off, fucking into his tight heat until he comes but the sounds Hyunjae makes are some of his favorites. Light hiccups that lead to breathy pleading, high and helpless, they make Juyeon shiver, dragging his hands down over plush thighs, pushing them further apart.

Hyunjae is so very soft and pretty in the best ways. Brown earthy eyes filling with tears when Juyeon snakes a hand around his hips and finds his clit, rubbing it in lazy little circles, enough to leave Hyunjae’s blood singing but not enough to push him over the edge.

Hyunjae keens in frustration, writhing in frustration, thighs trembling, fists gripping hard at his shoulders. Juyeon can feel how wet he is through his jeans the fabric becoming stained with Hyunjae’s need. 

Juyeon takes pity on him and lays him back on the bed, kissing his open lips in promise of what’s to come. He quickly shucks off his jeans and climbs over Hyunjae, bracketing him in with his arms. 

The pale expanse of his neck is exposed for Juyeon to mark up with his mouth leaving blotches of purples and reds, letting everyone know Hyunjae is his. His to breed, his to fuck, his to ruin. He drags open mouth kisses down the side of Hyunjae’s neck, licking the salt from his skin. 

Steadily he makes his way down Hyunjae’s body stopping to bite and tease his nipples until they’re red and irritated. He looks so beautiful like this redden nipples perked and hard from his chest, so very sensitive to the lightest touch. 

Reaching the part where he’s the hottest. He pulls of the delicate panties, ignoring the sounds of ripping fabric. He presses a soft kiss to the clit of Hyunjae’s fat cunt, dragging his tongue leisurely over the outer folds just to savour the flavour on his tongue. Delving deep past the folds he slips his tongue into clenching hole of his cunt. Hyunjae’s preens, his thighs trapping Juyeon, his fists balling up the sheets. 

It is messy but he cannot stop himself from doing it, loving the high keening sounds that escape Hyunjae’s mouth, panting helplessly as Juyeon curls his tongue around the slick walls, sucking the taste from his skin, swallowing it down and moaning softly in approval at the taste. 

Hyunjae squirms above him, rocking down on his darting tongue with little breathy sighs and sweet moans for more more more. And Juyeon delivers, pushing his tongue in deep and fast ruthless dives that pulled more of Hyunjae’s wetness onto his tongue. 

He pulls back, chin wet with slick and spit, mouth swollen from from where he had been eagerly mouthing at Hyunjae’s cunt, dragging his tongue over the wet walls of him, loving the sweet sounds the other makes. 

After leaving Hyunjae breathless and on the edge of orgasm he’s more than ready to bury himself in Hyunjae’s body until he forgets about everything except the feel of Hyunjae encasing him. 

He eases Hyunjae’s legs apart, and hauls them up over his shoulders. He pushes forward, rubbing the head of hid cock over Hyunjae’s clenching hole. Teasingly he presses the head over his hole watching him wriggle and cry out of need. He rubs his cock up and down the folds of Hyunjae’s cunt getting himself slick before pushing past the swollen lips and burying himself deep inside him. 

He groans softly at the feeling of Hyunjae’s soft fat cunt, clenching around him, the sensation making the hairs on his arms stand up. 

Hyunjae whines gasping out a slutty ‘fuck me harder’ and Juyeon can’t do anything but accommodate him. Thrusting his hips forward and fucking into the cavern of Hyunjae’s cunt grinding his hips up until his balls are snug against Hyunjae’s flushed skin. He sits up on his knees, placing his hands on Hyunjae’s hips, to use them as leverage as he shoves in and out. 

He fucks Hyunjae like he made to, brutal snaps of his hips that leave Hyunjae crying out. He circles his hips and thrusts then repeats, working himself deep in the depths of Hyunjae’s hole. He’s practically dragging Hyunjae down onto his cock, working him until he’s a mewling mess. 

Blunt nails scratch at his arms and the pain bites into him leaving his cock twitching buried balls deep inside the other. 

Juyeon thrusts hard and fast, dominating as he takes hold of slender wrists and pins them at Hyunjae’s head, rocking his hips until his balls are slapping against soft flesh and Hyunjae is sobbing out in pleasure, thighs shaking around Juyeon’s waist, voice breaking as he pleads for more.

He pushes back in hard forcing Hyunjae up the bed, dragging him back down onto his cock with tight, bruising hands on soft hips, grinding up into him, leaving Hyunjae mewling and clinging on for dear life.

Hyunjae sucks in a breath when he reaches a hand around his hips and locates Hyunjae’s clit, rubbing it in fast hard circles. Hyunjae is tipped over the edge back bowing off the bed with a scream of ‘daddy!’ His cunt gushing as he comes with a tear soaked face. 

Watching Hyunjae come and feeling the tight pulsating heat from his cunt around his cock is enough to send Juyeon over the edge as well. He stiffens cumming in thick hot spurts that leak out around his cock and dribble down his thighs. He keeps thrusting until he’s soft and pulls out with an obscene squelch that makes Hyunjae blush in embarrassment. 

Juyeon drops on the bed next to Hyunjae exhausted and satisfied, listening to Hyunjae’s heavy breathing after his orgasm. It’s silent for a moment and then he hears a small ‘can we go again daddy?’


End file.
